The White Dragon
by reddragonemperor1299
Summary: The white Dragon has awaken with a surprise and seeks adventure


Knight- Kiba Yuuto , Age :17 sophomore Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye

Knight-Xenovia,sophomore-Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes

Rook- Koneko Toujou, Age 15 Freshman- Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape

Queen- Akeno Himejima, Age 17 Junior- Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Bishop- Asia Argento, Age 15 Freshman -Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top,sloping backwards.

Bishop- Gasper Vladi, freshman- Gasper is an androgynous-looking male who is around the same age as Koneko with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears.

Pawn-Issei Hyodo Age 17 Sophomore- Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Following his training with Tannin in Volume 5, he gained a more muscular and toned build.

King- Rias Gremory, Age 17, Junior-Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge, or idiot hair) sticking out the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

King(Satan)-Ky Kurizaki(Gremory), Age 15, Sophomore- Ky is quite a popular kid he has red eyes black hair w/ red strip of hair. He has four familiars. He is like a younger brothers who Rias and all Satan's love him. He is the white Dragon emperor.

Rook- Sakura Okazaki, Junior,Age 16, long flowing blonde hair and has shiny blue eyes with one familiars she is the oldest twin by 10 minutes. She also has the power level of a queen. She is in love with Ky .Double D cup

Rook- Ku'sano Okazaki, Junior,Age 16, long flowing pink hair and one familiar. She is the youngest twin,she has a power of a queen and she is in love with Ky. Double D cup

Bishop- Riko Marukomu,Age 15, Freshman- She has beautiful long blue hair with red eyes she is the oldest twin by 5 mins. She has 1 familiar and she is in love with Ky.

Bishop-Ako Marukomu,Age 15, Freshman- She has beautiful long red hair with blue eyes. She is the youngest has 1 familiar,she is in love with ky

Queen- Serafall Sitri(Leviathan),Age 19-Serafall is a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into 2 ponytails. Her eyes are violet. She also has a child like body(albeit with large breasts). She is madly in love with Ky

Knight- Ikaros Sarukomu- She has beautiful long blonde. She is also a survivor of the holy sword experiment. Her sacred gear is Sword is in love with Ky D is madly in love with Ky, She is Ky's oldest friend.

Chapter 1:The White Dragon Presence

Issei had heard the roar and woken up and said " whoa that's weird, what was that sound I need something to drink". He tried to get out of bed and looked under his cover and saw Rias and Asia,Akeno and Xenovia knocked out said ". Oh yeah I forgot about them, I guess it won't be the worst thing if I copped a feel on Rias". He reached in slowly and when his hand was seconds from her breasts Asia woke up "Good morning Issei" "Oh good morning Asia" he said jumped back out of bed nervously and said " oh morning Asia I didn't see you there" She said " yeah don't you remember we were all hanging out here and you suggested that we all stay in here". He looked around Kiba and Koneko were asleep on the floor, Xenovia and Aneko were asleep in his bed along with Asia and Rias. He jumped out of his bed saying " I'll be right back" he went to the bathroom. When he came back to his room everyone was awake he then said "G'morning" they all replied " thank you for letting us spend the night" he said "no problem, Akeno said " we should do it again sometime" Issei started to blush. Rias said " well that was a new experience" as she and Asia were getting dressed she said " hey Asia we should go get breakfast started before school" "right" said Asia.

(I don't even remember what happened last night, but was nice to have Aneko, Rias and Asia, and Xenovia in my bed, now just imagine what would happen if we were all naked and horny). " Hey Issei I think I should let you know I've been feeling a strong presence around you lately so watch your back okay" said Ddraig"okay" said Issei confused(I don't think I should tell him about the white Dragon yet). Issei started to get dress when Rias yelled " Issei it's time for breakfast. Issei said " alright I'll be right there in a minute" " better hurry up, it's your favorite"Issei said "oh shit better hurry up". They started to eat and left for school. They were on their way to school


End file.
